


The Beginning of the Best Chapter of Life

by mcgarrett



Series: McDanno Fluff Fic Marathon [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Steve works himself up to proposing to Danny, only right as he's about to do it, Danny proposes to him. Cue silly and adorable argument plus many yesses (yeses? multiples of yes)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Best Chapter of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Anonymous User from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+Anonymous+User+from+Tumblr).



> Betaed by my friend, KaitouYahiko! Thanks so much!

His stomach was in a knot. He couldn’t be more nervous for the night that was coming. Reservations in a five-star restaurant with candle-lit dinner after a stress free day were just what he needed to work up the courage to get the ring out from the drawer in the bedside table he’d stashed there for two months. Everything had finally looked like it would work out nicely. Now all Steve needed to do was get that ring onto Danny’s finger. Tonight was his best bet. He was brought out of his daydream by a knock on his glass door; he looked up to see who it was, and he saw the sparkling blue eyes of the blonde who had won his heart.

“Danno, what do you need?” 

Danny smirked and walked over to give him a light kiss on the lips. Steve cherished every one of these kisses. They were priceless. He never could imagine trying to live without them. 

“I would like to have the rest of the day off, babe. Rachel is giving us an evening with Grace, and I want to go see her before we go out to dinner.” 

Steve couldn’t have been caught more off guard. An evening with Grace on the one night he couldn’t have her around meant their dinner plans were up in flames, and he’d have to hope another perfect day would come in the future. 

“Babe? Hey, Steven? You okay?” 

Steve blinked and snapped out of his thoughts to see his lover’s worried expression clouding the joy he’d just been glowing with. 

“Y-Yeah, go ahead! You know you never have to ask when it comes to her.” 

“Steve, babe, we’re still on for dinner tonight. Grace wants to see me before the dinner though; we’ll pick her up afterwards, I promise. Dinner is not being canceled. I know you worked hard to get these reservations two months ago, and I’m not letting them go to waste, but Rachel wants to talk to me about something, and Grace wants to see me before Rachel gives her to us for the whole weekend.” 

Steve felt like he was about to cry in relief. It was already stressful enough to be thinking of popping the question to Danny, but having this perfect night nearly taken from him, then given back was almost too much. 

“Then what are you waiting for, Danno? Your daughter awaits!” 

This was the perfect excuse to sneak back to the house to get the ring in his pocket as well. If Danny was going to see Grace, then Steve could make sure that the ring would never be seen until he showed it to Danny. After making sure that Danny had left, he ran out of his office right past Chin and Kono. 

“Boss, where’re you goin’?” 

Of course Kono would be curious. 

“I…er…I am going to get something from home…Danny is with Grace, and I cannot ask him to do it. Take the rest of the day off, guys. I’m probably not going to be back in today, as Danny and I have dinner reservations.” 

He hoped he covered everything, but Chin still raised an eyebrow. 

“What aren’t you telling us, Steve?” 

Steve was sweating bullets. 

“I…have a ring at home-“ 

Kono shrieked and ran over to give Steve a big hug. 

“Good luck boss, not that you’ll need it. I think only a fool would think Danny would say no to you!” 

Steve grinned and glanced at Chin who was smiling and giving a nod of approval. Steve raced for his truck and drove himself to the dry cleaner’s to pick up his and Danny’s suits. He quickly made his way home and to his room. He took the small velvet box out and opened it, staring at the silver ring inside, praying with all his might that Kono was right. He stuffed the ring inside of the small pocket on the pants to his suit. 

The hours passed slowly; Steve had gone for a swim and returned before Danny had returned home for their date. As Steve dressed himself after his shower, Danny walked in, finding his suit nicely laid out for him on their bed. 

“How was Gracie?” 

Steve was genuinely curious, even if he just wanted the silence to die. Everything was nerve-racking and he just wanted some way to fill up the room with something other than his worries. 

“I told you, babe. She is fine. Nothing was happening with her. She just wanted to see this ugly mug!” He calmly replied as he pointed at his own face. Steve walked up to the shorter man and gave him a light kiss. 

“I promise you, that mug of yours is not ugly,” Steve smiled and reminded Danny. 

The drive to the restaurant took less than a half hour, but when you’re freaked out like Steve was about his proposal, it seemed a lot longer. He could hardly eat his appetizer salad, and the entrée of grilled salmon wasn’t appetizing at all. 

“I’m going to take a quick trip to the bathroom, babe. Be right back!” 

Steve rushed himself to the bathroom and started to run the cold water. He was feeling lightheaded due to his nerves, and he was also feeling a bit queasy; nothing could stop him from asking Danny to marry after he got out of this bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked like the color was drained out of him. He reached into his pocket and found the soft velvet box there; he looked inside at the silver ring inside. He wanted it on Danny’s finger, but what if Danny didn’t want to get married again? What if Rachel was it? Steve closed the box. He could feel that he was getting himself worked up over something that wasn’t even certain yet. He set the box down and used the towels to dry his face. Grasping the small box tightly in his hand, Steve walked out of the bathroom to return to the table. 

Upon returning to the table, Steve found it wasn’t set the way it was when he left. In the center of the table was an enormous cake, and in the center of it was a glittering silver ring, and words written in icing. Steve couldn’t speak; his mouth and throat went totally dry; it got even worse when Danny got down on one knee, looking in Steve eyes for something, anything to see whether or not this was a mistake. 

“Steve, you make me happier than I’ve ever been. I’ve always had to hide parts of myself from everyone I get to know, but you – you’re my exception. You’re an amazing person, and I’d be ecstatic if you’d tell me that you’ll marry me.” 

Steve looked like all color had left his face. Danny had just proposed to him and he couldn’t even find the words to tell Danny yes. His face must have changed subconsciously because Danny got up off of his knee looking irritated. 

“And now you have Aneurysm Face on, why? I just spilled my heart out to you, Steven, and all you can do is make Aneurysm Face?!” 

Steve turned to Danny, the box grasped tightly in his hand. Danny’s eyes glanced down at the fist, a look of shock in his eyes. 

“Wait a minute; please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is? Because, Steven, if you didn’t bring me here tonight to ask me something, and you’re not ready for this, you can still say no. But if that is what I am hoping it is, you’d better show me now.” 

Steve finally felt his throat open up; he felt like he could breathe again. He’d never been more nervous of something in his life. He opened the box and showed Danny the small silver ring. Both the ring on the cake and the ring in the box sparkled in the candle light. Danny’s eyes began to water and he threw himself at Steve, giving him a big kiss. Steve returned the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Danny access. Their tongues touched and Steve’s heart swelled; he hadn’t even realized he was crying until Danny broke the kiss to breathe and then wiped Steve’s eyes. 

“Yes, Danny, I’ll marry you; just take this ring as well. It’s seriously been weighing me down for a couple months now.” 

Danny scoffed and picked the ring he’d bought for Steve off from the small pedestal on the cake and slid it on Steve’s finger, while Steve took his ring from the box and slid it on Danny’s finger. They moved their chairs closer together and took a taste of some of the cake. 

“Grace told me I should do this. When Rachel asked why I hadn’t, she and Grace plotted behind my back to get me to propose to you. I was nervous you wouldn’t say yes.” 

Steve looked shocked. 

“You thought I wouldn’t say yes? Why wouldn’t I?” 

Danny looked over, smirking. 

“Because you’re a Greek god who has admitted on more than one occasion that this is your first serious relationship, and if I asked you to finalize it, you might chicken out.” 

Steve was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe that Danny was just as nervous as he was. 

“I was freaking out with my own proposal to you. I was worried that you wouldn’t want to marry again after that fiasco with Rachel. I wanted more than anything for you to say yes to me tonight.” 

Danny leaned over and kissed him, the slices of cake forgotten on both of their plates. Steve broke the kiss and looked into Danny’s eyes and smiled seductively. 

“You know, this cake isn’t half bad, but I still have a lingering aftertaste of someone else, and I kind of want to have another taste when we get home.” 

“Shall I call the waiter for a box? It’d be a shame to let this delicious cake go to waste.” 

Tonight was certainly going to be a night to remember, probably the most memorable night of Steve's life. 

"Just so you know, Rachel and her both figured we'd be busy tonight with the plans I had, so she said we could have the night to ourselves. But we do have to pick up Grace tomorrow morning, so no marking you animal." 

The moment Steve saw Danny’s face lighting up with anticipation of the night to come, Steve knew that the shorter blonde would be in his life forever, and that the best chapter of his life was just beginning.


End file.
